qinae_the_middle_kingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonborn
| language = Common, Draconic }}This presents a overview and history of the Dragonborn in the lands of the Far East. For Playing a Dragonborn, see Dragonborn (playable). The Dragonborn, those of the order of Draco, is from another planet in the Galaxy where they have free reign as the dominate intelligent species. This planet orbits the star alpha Draconis (Thuban) in the Constellation Draco the Dragon. Thanks to the Dragon Gate network, the Dragonborn have spread to this planet. This particular group was of a particular nation that was destroyed, and so they relocated here to begin a new life and a new nation. They came for a new life, being staunchly patriotic to their old nation and their national ways of life. These dragonborn once cultivated a priesthood and a dragon-worshipping society. They used to be under the protection of dragons and served dragons. Now, this heritage is all but lost. In a world dominated by humans, these dragonborn are eking out a nation for themselves and their people so that they can carry on their ancient traditions from their homeworld. Unknowing that they are effectively trapped here, and have an opportunity to start anew, the race's young is basically taught to relive the past and to relive and add to past glories. Introduction The Dragonborn of the Far East are a fearsome race that had to migrate away from it's Western cousins due to a schism over military philosophy and tactics. These Dragonborn used circular tactics, while their cousins retained their linear tactics. Having found a place where they could call home. The Dragonborn here settled a few villages in the frozen wastes above the Land of Cherry Blossoms and were once part of the Spirit Folk Empire. However, they freed themselves and are steadily building their own nation. These dragonborn are moving out of huts and tents and are moving into houses and cultivating farms. They were once regarded as barbarians by the Qin, and for good reason. However, after adopting one of the Azure Dragons as their patron, they have taken themselves to be called the Children of Qinglong, or Seiryū no Kodomo-tachi. History of the Eastern Dragonborn Once, on the planet Draco, the Dragonborn had a mighty empire that stretched the length of an entire Continent. The nation rivaled Lemuria or Atlantis in all of it's glory and science. The Dragonborn worshipped dragons, and were ruled by the council of Thirteen, thirteen families that were vassals of thirteen dragons: six chromatic, six metallic, and one gem. They worshipped Bahamut, Io, and Tiamat; and a host of other dragon gods. None was as great as their nation. The Dragonborn nation trounced other dragonborn nations, and as a result, they created a hegemony of nations to oppose another bloc of nations on their planet. Yes, everything seemed wonderful. Resources was plentiful, and the nation was prosperous. However, decay soon hit the nation, and their national pride attracted another race from the Great Beyond. The race came and attacked, and at first, the nation could hold itself, but in time the constant attacks of their new enemies drove the nation to ruin. The moral and spiritual decay of the nation caused the council of Thirteen to break up over petty differences. As the nation was discombubulating, their rivals blasted off terrible missiles that struck at the heart of the nation in order to stop the invading race. But none-the-less, the invaders took many of the dragonborn's nation into slavery aboard their great ships and went into the Great Beyond, many will never see their loved ones again. In an effort to escape destruction, a number of Dragonborn opened the Dragon Gate to a world that showed promise, the Alpha Site. The best and the brightest poured into the gate to form a colony off world. However, days after the colony escaped, the nation was ravaged by powerful Weapons of Mass Destruction. Left without a Supreme Government, the nation itself is in it's last throes of existence, tenuously holding on to the last glimmer of glory and culture. The Journey to Qin'ae Shortly after arriving in Lemurias, about 30 years after the colony was cut off from Thuban, the race was experiencing a strong philosophical rift. Two philosophers arose, one following the linear paths of Occidental thought (using physics to explain the world and so forth) and one following the circular paths of Oriental thought (using metaphysics to explain the world). The two philosophers were twins, incidentally enough. One was a male, and the other female. Horros and Marlyassa to be exact. Marlyassa represented the Occidental way of thinking, while Horros represented the Oriental way of thinking. The two caused a great debate amongst the dragonborn as to who was right and who was wrong in their approach to the world. Eventually the race divided itself amongst the two twins and the two sides almost came to blows. Eventually, Bahamut put in the minds of Horros' followers of a good land to the Far East. Rather than face destruction of the race, the race split. Horros took his followers and left for the Far East. Their adventures became the focus of a new national epic for them, the Epic of Horros. While on their way, they were tested by Smajah, the evil Oriental Dragon Lord. Smajah sent wild beasts and monsters after them, which they had to defeat along the way. The occassional human barbarian tribe would also do battle. The result was a wild and wolly nation of savages from the weeding out. When they reached their destination, a land of taiga forest, tigers, and wooly beasts; the Dragonborn put down their roots and slowly climbed their way out of savagery by perfecting their philosophy and starting a new religion. Bahamut became Tianlong, the Celestial Dragon; and Tiamat became Yulong, the Jade Dragon. Although they had different names for these two dragons. Although these Dragonborn started life in huts and tents. Dragonborn males would hunt for meat while the females would gather herbs and berries and make clothes as to keep out the cold. The Savage Life "Civilized men are more discourteous than savages because they know they can be impolite without having their skulls split, as a general thing." -- Robert E. Howard During the Chalcolithic period, the "Imperial" Dragonborn went through their period of savagery. Facing a stone age existence, the Dragonborn didn't come out of it until the accidental discovery of malachite -- copper ore -- in the mountains close to where they lived. They relearned how to fashion copper, and eventually combine it with tin, to make Bronze. With bronze arrow tips, Dragonborn hunters could hunt more efficiently and they could travel more efficiently. Also, with bronze weapons, they could fashion tents and huts more efficiently. Using the style of the barbarians of the desert to the West, they made a tent or a hut in the style of a yurt. As they progressed, so did their religion. Bahamut sent prophets amongst them to teach them the way, and they did. Suddenly, shamans came into being, trying to teach the Dragonborn about God and the world of the spirits. These shamans spoke for the dragons, and the highest dragon; Tianlong; which represented Bahamut. Shrines were put up, dedicated to the dragons; and the diviners helped show the way. However, everything changed when the spirit folk (elves) came. The Battle of Bloodied Swan The Way of Barbarians “But that so many scholars are barbarians does not much matter so long as a few of them are ready to help with their specialized knowledge the few independent thinkers, that is to say the poets, who try to to keep civilization alive.” ― Robert Graves, The White Goddess: A Historical Grammar of Poetic Myth The Battle of the Cherry Pass Attaining Civilization The Orc Wars Orcs range all over the northern portion of the continent of Aisha. They live lives of barbaric proportions. They range across the world, finding peace and harmony as uncivilized barbarians. They have met with another group of barbarians, the Dragonborn, and they clashed. The orcs have come to believe that it's their right to settle anywhere. The Dragonborn believe, and rightly, that the land they were led to is their land. The Way of a Nation Dragonborn Culture Dragonborn Holdings Landmarks Cities Castles Sacred Sites References Category:Humanoids Category:Races Category:Dragonborn Category:Dragon Category:Draconic creatures